La Fin du Mal
by Tedd
Summary: Il est grotesque, au sens romantique du terme, mélange entre le laid et le magnifique. Il est là, et il lui offre ça, tout ça, ce monde. Il la domine, et allez savoir pourquoi, elle s'y soumet. Snape/OC, contenu mature, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


**LA FIN DU MAL**

* * *

Auteure : Theodore Fills

Résumé : Il est grotesque, au sens romantique du terme, mélange entre le laid et le magnifique. Il est là, et il lui offre ça, tout ça, ce monde. Il la domine, et allez savoir pourquoi, elle s'y soumet.

Le terrible hasard lui a fait survivre à la guerre, mais que reste-t-il pour Snape dans le monde sorcier qui lentement se reconstruit, et sûrement veut oublier ? Il fait déjà partit du passé, alors Snape s'en va, s'enterrer dans le monde moldu.

Et il y a Zlata, Zlata la fille d'immigrés serbes insignifiante. La fille transparente et sans intérêt, enfin, tant qu'on n'entre pas dans sa tête. Parce que dedans ça se mêle, se tord. Parce que Zlata désire, profondément. Elle veut. Mais comment accepter ce genre de désir ? Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre.

Pairing : Snape / OC

Warnings : Rating évidement M. Voire plus mais chuuut, on est sur alors ça reste entre nous. Histoire basée sur la construction et les fondements d'une relation D/s teintée d'une naturelle dose de BDSM. Je fais tout pour rester loin des clichés et de cette sous-merde de 50 Shades. Ceci est une expérience, je n'y connais personnellement pas grand chose (pour l'instant) à ce fascinant monde de la domination et de la soumission, mais je me soigne. Si cela vous dérange, c'est pas grave, il est encore temps de fermer cette page.

Notes : Je lis un peu trop en anglais, donc ce sera Snape et seulement Snape, pareil pour les autres noms de lieux et personnages. Pour ce qui concerne les sorts, les moldus, je pense le faire en Français. Prière de ne pas s'offusquer si je me trompe de temps en temps, c'est souvent confus dans ma tête.

Parce que l'écriture de cette histoire est très compliquée pour moi, même si fascinante, je tiens une sorte de journal d'écriture. Pour ceux que cela intéresse je vais le mettre en ligne, le lien sera bientôt sur mon profil.

Musique : entre Massive Attack, Sonic Youth et les Crystal Castles.

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN.**

_Empathy – Crystal Castles._

Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment posée la question, aussi Zlata ignore totalement le pourquoi. Mais c'est ainsi, elle n'y peut rien. Zlata a besoin de ressentir le mal pour atteindre le plaisir. Et au-delà du plaisir même, c'est avant-tout le besoin de _ça_. Il ne s'agit pas de se sentir bien, mais d'être là où l'on doit être. Entière. Parfaitement honnête.

Qu'est-ce que la douleur et la soumission m'apportent ? Se demande-t-elle désormais, pour la première fois, peut-être parce que c'est justement la première fois qu'elle s'apprête à concrétiser le désir obscure qui bouillone en elle depuis trop longtemps.

Elle se souvient d'une professeur de littérature française à la fac qui parlait des Diaboliques de Barbey d'Aurevilly. Des nouvelles sur des femmes toutes plus abominables les unes que les autres, et sur des hommes, ces victimes, qui les violaient, les tuaient, les moquaient, ou les vénéraient. Des relations destructrices sous le sceaux d'un très subtile satanisme, toujours terriblement réaliste.

Et l'on était arrivé à ce passage, que la professeure avait lu, et désormais commentait. C'est là, qu'elle a commencé à parler du plaisir que l'on peut prendre à la douleur parfois. Zlata se souvient très bien de l'expression de la jeune femme à la chevelure très brune sagement lâchée au niveau des épaules, à son visage suffisamment fin pour qu'il l'empêche d'être quelconque, à la silhouette menue qui se devinait tant bien que mal sous ses vêtements ennuyeux de femme, de personne, qui ignore tout de son propre potentiel. Son expression, oui, tandis qu'elle parle de la douche si chaude qu'elle en fait mal, mais que l'on aime ce mal tout de même. Les paupières à demi fermées, les cils tout un coup semblant plus longs, battant légèrement, les lèvres qu'on fantasme plus rouge, plus charnues, comme revivant son souvenir.

Zlata se souvient, elle, s'être perdue dans cette image en face d'elle, sur laquelle bientôt s'est superposée une vue de son esprit. La professeure, la veille au soir, nue sous le jais d'eau fumante, entre grimace et plaisir. Et elle s'est sentie excitée et jalouse en même temps. Terriblement envieuse de cette femme qui ne semble avoir besoin que d'une douche chaude pour trouver sa douleur, et son plaisir.

C'est comme ça. Elle est comme ça. Et il serait peut-être temps de l'assumer enfin. Maintenant qu'elle l'a rencontré, lui.

* * *

Lui. Lui qui s'est réveillé, il ne sait plus exactement combien de temps après le fin du tout, la fin de cette guerre. La première vision qu'il a eut, c'est celle du plafond pas exactement blanc, mais pas autre chose non-plus, parcourut, si l'on y fait attention d'un champs de lézardes plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins larges. St Mungo's. Il n'a pas tout de suite compris. Pour lui, s'en était finis après l'ultime effort, lorsqu'il a fallut donner les souvenirs à son fils. Cette vermine aux terribles yeux, cet insupportable symbole de tout ce qu'il a jamais pu aimer, et haïr. Il aurait dû mourir. Il devrait être mort. Alors pourquoi ce plafond, ces nuances de blanc, de crème et de gris au dessus de lui. Pourquoi cette odeur de propre et la chaleur de cette couverture ? Il a finit par comprendre cependant, parce que même détruit, même faible, et c'est sûrement là le drame de son existence, Severus Snape n'a rien perdu de son esprit. Toujours aussi vif, lui, et les souvenirs.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ?

Bien sûr, il a fallut qu'une âme noble trouve judicieux de prolonger encore un peu ses souffrances. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, comme si il n'avait pas donné suffisamment, regretté jusqu'à sa venue au monde. Severus n'a eut besoin que de son stupide soi adolescent pour détruire tout ce qu'il a jamais eut de précieux dans son existence, mais désormais tout indique qu'il payé sa dette à Lily. Si on a trouvé bon de le sauver, c'est que le bien, enfin ce qui se dit être le bien, a gagné. Plus de maître, plus de combat, plus de dette, que lui reste-t-il ?

Le reste est un enchaînement de vides et de flous, sourires hypocrites ou professionnels, l'un ne va de toute façon pas sans l'autre. Il ne répond pas, pas plus que le plus strict nécessaire. Et bientôt, le voilà de retour dans son mausolée personnel, Spinner's End. Loque, vieillit comme jamais, il ne sait plus que se traîner de jour en jour. Jusqu'à celui où tout lui semble insupportable, alors, pour la première fois depuis l'hopital, il retrouve le monde sorciers et Diagon's alley, à Gringotts, il vide son compte que des années d'ascèse ont rendu assez confortable pour terminer une vie. Convertit en pounds, il se rend alors de l'autre côté, du côté moldu, là, d'action en action, il se trouve un petit appartement dans une banlieue tranquille, insignifiante, transparente. De nouveau, la porte se referme, et avec une délectation malsaine, il retourne à son malheur.

Il n'y a plus rien en ce monde pour lui que cela, son malheur, le sien, ses souvenirs, ses regrets, la douleur, l'abandon. Non, Severus n'a pas envie de mourir, il n'a juste plus la force de vivre.

* * *

_Réaction(s) ?_

_T.F._


End file.
